<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Шрамы by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794495">Шрамы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Mercenaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ по додзинси Гусари <a href="https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge">"Первоклассная команда"</a>, <a href="https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu">"Подготовка ко второй битве"</a>, <a href="https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C">"Третий боевой пост"</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Шрамы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>АУ по додзинси Гусари <a href="https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge">"Первоклассная команда"</a>, <a href="https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu">"Подготовка ко второй битве"</a>, <a href="https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C">"Третий боевой пост"</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Губы Ойкавы касаются тонкого, едва заметного шрама от ножа на шее, потом — давнего следа от прошедшей насквозь пули под ключицей. Дотрагиваются легко, почти неощутимо. Пальцы медленно скользят по бокам, словно вырисовывая какие-то узоры — немного щекотно, но приятно. Иногда они забредают на неровное бугристое пятно давно зажившего ожога, где прикосновения ощущаются приглушенно, будто через слой одежды, совсем не так, как на неповрежденной коже.</p>
<p>Ивайзуми тянет Ойкаву к себе, и тот сразу проворно перебирается вверх, притираясь всем телом, вжимается в пах твердым членом, заставляя зажмуриться от остроты ощущений. И когда Ивайзуми снова открывает глаза, первым он видит лицо Ойкавы — настолько близко, что можно разглядеть бледные веснушки на носу и длинные ресницы. Ойкава смотрит внимательно, одновременно с лаской и желанием, и Ивайзуми целует его, отрываясь совсем ненадолго, только чтобы лизнуть свежую ссадину на щеке, коснуться кончиком языка треснувшего уголка губы. Теперь в их поцелуях остается легкий привкус крови.</p>
<p>Ойкава не престает гладить его тело, и Ивайзуми отвечает ему тем же — широко проводит ладонями по спине от плеч к пояснице, находя по пути длинный неровный рубец от прошедшего по касательной осколка чуть ниже лопатки, а немного в стороне — гораздо более аккуратный след от глубокого пореза.</p>
<p>Он может вспомнить каждый шрам Ойкавы, рассказать, каким оружием и когда была нанесена рана, сильно болела или не очень, как долго заживала. Карта его жизни на светлой гладкой коже.  </p>
<p>Ивайзуми сдвигает руки на ягодицы Ойкавы и прижимает его к себе еще тесней. А чуть позже трахает Ойкаву пальцами, пока тот дрочит им, сжимая оба члена в кулаке.</p>
<p>Шрамов слишком много — у каждого из них. И с каждым годом их становится все больше. Они напоминают о риске и опасности — но еще о том, что они до сих пор живы несмотря ни на что. И это самое главное.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>